Forever and Always
by MiMaron3
Summary: Ugggghhh. Anything I write here will ruin the story. Just read it. :D ONE-SHOT ! Give it a quick look-see!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

This is a songfic, so I also don't own the lyrics to Forever and Always by Parachute.

* * *

Forever and Always

Miyu glanced down at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, her frustration rising. Where in the world was Kanata? Sighing, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. He was almost an hour late. She knew that the project he was working on right now was important, but it was their anniversary! Couldn't he make an exception for today? Shaking her head, she paced slightly, stopping at the cabinet to grab a cup and the counter to put it back down. As far as she was concerned, that meant that she had permission to start doing something else. Sticking a clean filter into the coffee maker, the blonde watched for a minute as the water percolated. She turned slightly and stared at the pie that was left over from the holidays. She could eat it. Maybe just a slice, right? Smiling to herself, she cut a big slice of pie before she poured herself a cup of coffee.

She walked over to the table and flung off her heels. If he got here now, he could just wait for her for a little bit. It seemed like an even exchange to her. Crossing her feet underneath her, she dug into her dessert.

_**BBBRRrrrrriiiinngg~, BBBRRrrrrriiiinnngg~**_

Releasing a sigh of frustration, she stopped mid-bite. Miyu placed the fork on her plate and smiled. That was probably him now, calling to say he was on his way and that he'd already moved the reservations and blah, blah, blah. Laughing to herself, Miyu picked up the phone. "Excuse me, do you have any idea what tim-…"

"Is this Miyu Kouzuki?"

Well, that definitely wasn't Kanata's voice. In fact, that was definitely a woman. Feeling the blush rise to her face, Miyu placed her hand on her cheek in an attempt to cool the flame. This wasn't even the most embarrassing thing that she'd done today, but the blush still got her every time. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was expecting a call from my fiancé. Yes, this is she." Laughing nervously, she turned to lean against the island counter.

There was a slight shuffling before the woman spoke again. "Yes, I'm sorry to tell you that there has been an accident involving your fiancé, Kanata Saionji. We're afraid he's in critical condition, you should get here as soon as you can."

Miyu's heart stopped beating. Looking at the clock on the oven, she stared at the numbers. 7:14. He was only an hour late. They had just spoken at 5:50. "There must be some sort of mistake."

"Miss Kouzuki, when he woke briefly moments ago, he identified himself and told us to call you. It's imperative that you get here as soon as possible." The woman's voice seemed like it was supposed to be all business and primness, but there was a twinge of urgency that seemed to pull at the back of Miyu's mind. This was happening. She had to go.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. Slipping on her flip-flops next to the door, she ran out to the car. Everything was still a blur, but she vaguely knew she was moving as fast as she could.

Muting the radio, she stuck her cell phone in the cup holder next to her and peeled out of the driveway. Thinking back to last September, she glanced at the ring on her now white-knuckled hand. They had gone out to dinner. The same place they had been going tonight. Feeling tears fill up her eyes, she sniffed loudly. He was such a handsome man. She remembered that he had dressed up especially nice for her that night and gotten her flowers on the way home from work. He had even managed to tame his hair… Mostly. The tears quickly overflowed, running down her face in a constant stream. She remembered him getting down on one knee. She remembered the exact words that he had proposed with.

"Miyu…. I… _**I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly**_. I want to grow old together and sit out on the porch, swinging while we watch our grandchildren playing in the yard. I want you to forever be mine. Will you please do me the honor of being the love of my life, the mother to my children, and the only one who can make me feel at home? Will you marry me?"

She had started crying before he had even managed to get down on one knee, nodding her head so vigorously she thought that it might have just fallen off at any moment. He had always been everything she had ever wanted. He had always been exactly what she needed. She turned into the emergency room parking lot and parked in a rush. Grabbing her purse out of the passenger seat, she mentally congratulated herself on remembering to grab it on her way out of the house. Running through the parking lot, she saw ambulances lined at the entrance and wondered if one of them might have been the one Kanata had been in. Feeling her eyes tingling again, she closed them and shook her head. There wasn't time for this.

Miyu frantically searched through the lobby, searching for the front desk. Finally, her eyes registered what she was supposed to be seeing and she hurried to the desk. There was a woman sitting at the front, her eyes looked tired, but bright. She looked like a woman that smiled easily. "Excuse me?"

She glanced up, smiling, and the wear on her face immediately seemed to lessen. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm here for Kanata Saionji. I'm his fiancé, Miyu Kouzuki." The words seemed to push themselves from her lips; she couldn't really even be sure if she was consciously saying them.

The smile fell instantly, leaving only a concerned pity on the woman's kind face. "Right, of course. Here, I'll take you up to his room." She came from behind the desk in a hurry, and started down a hallway. "If you'll just follow me,"

Miyu continued behind the woman (she assumed she was a nurse) feeling as if she were in some sort of giant labyrinth. The hallways seemed never-ending and all the turns that she had made had started to blur together. At some point, a doctor had joined them and started explaining what happened, but Miyu just wasn't retaining any information. He had left as quickly as he had come. When the woman finally stopped in front of a door, she knocked lightly before turning to Miyu. "Now, Miss Kouzuki, he's in pretty bad condition, but he's awake. However, he's very weak and the situation is very touch and go. If his vitals start to collapse, we're going to need you to get out of the way immediately, okay?" With that, Miyu had a sudden jolt back to reality. Kanata could die. This could take Kanata from her. She didn't have time to sit out here and stare at the door. Shaking her head again, she ran into the room, giving the nurse a quick glance and a thank you.

"Kanata?" Her voice broke slightly as she went into the room, her will breaking. He looked so beat up. The bruises seemed to cover his entire body and his face was so cut up. He didn't even really look like the vibrant, stubborn, bossy man that she loved. Walking towards him slowly, she watched as his eyelids twitched open, a pained expression dominating his handsome features. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. She just watched him as he fought to bring his eyes to her and finally getting close enough to grab his hand.

Looking up, he managed to make eye contact with her. "Miyu…" A sob broke through her silence. He was in such pain! Wasn't there something that she could do? Looking around frantically, she looked for some sort of nurse call button. "Miyu, look at me. I need… to see your eyes."

She quickly abandoned her mission, knowing that the nurses would have done everything that they could. "Kanata," Her eyes filled with tears and she stared down into his chocolate eyes. She had always loved those eyes.

"I've always… imagined… that our children would have your eyes." Kanata squeezed Miyu's hand gently as pain flashed through his eyes briefly. "Beautiful… little green-eyed angels." Rubbing his thumb against her hand, he fell back into the pillow.

"They'll have your hair," She sat down tensely in the chair next to his bed and enclosed his hand with both of hers, kissing it gently. "And they'll be just as stubborn as you are." Holding his hand against her forehead, she felt herself getting lightheaded. She took a deep breath and whispered into his palm, "That's why we're going to have so many. I want as many little mini-you's as I can get." Smiling, she looked back into Kanata's eyes.

"I think… we should… probably only have one." Kanata's lips curved slightly in a weak smile. "We can spoil her… till our hearts are content."

Shaking her head softly, Miyu released one of her hands to wipe the tears that were flowing from her face. "Whatever you want. I've never been able to beat you in an argument anyway."

"You always win." He released a deep breath and his eyes closed softly. Panicking for a moment, Miyu gripped his hand tight, tighter, until he re-opened his eyes. His voice was a low whisper as he looked at Miyu with a new intensity, "We'll probably need to re-schedule the wedding. I'm so sorry, lovely."

Jumping slightly, she gazed up into his eyes, a smile brightening her face. "You're right, we probably will." Kissing his hand, she stood up quickly. "I need to go get the nurse. I'll be right back." She kissed his forehead and whispered gently into his hair, "You have to promise to wait till I get back." She ran then ran from the room, leaving the door open as she left.

"I will."

It had taken Miyu but a minute to get nearly everything in order, but she had had a problem finding the rings. Thankfully, there was a couple in the lobby that was happy to volunteer theirs. Miyu had decided to let them be the witnesses in exchange. Walking into the room, her eyes found Kanata instantly. He was too pale. Her heart dropped to her stomach. What if he didn't make it? He hadn't had any scares yet, but it had barely been 15 minutes. She forced herself to smile as she walked to his bedside and handed him the ring. Her eyes glanced over the crowd she had gathered. The chaplain from the hospital church, the kind nurse from the front desk, and the elderly couple from the lobby. They were perfect. She returned her attention to Kanata and squeezed his hand lightly. "Ready?"

"Miyu…" Kanata glanced away from her, down at his battered body and tried to shift. "We can't do this here." His voice went quiet and he rubbed her hand. "Miyu, I… don't think…"

"Hush!" The word wasn't loud, but it was forceful. She was breathing heavy, like she had run a marathon and she gripped his hand tight. "I've dreamed about being married to you since the 10th grade. I love you, Kanata. _**I'll want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether you're happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always."**_

He had just nodded.

The chaplain finished the ceremony quietly, while the viewers cried with the couple. When the vows had all been finished, Kanata pulled Miyu close. He looked paler than ever, almost translucent against the white sheets of the bed. _**"Miyu… I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

"He's flat-lining! Someone gets Mrs. Saionji out of here!"

Miyu didn't remember much from after the ceremony. Kanata's vitals had crashed and the doctors had discovered some internal injuries that needed immediate surgery to contain. She remembered sitting in the lobby, she remembered pacing. She remembered Syaoran and Sakura, the couple from the ceremony. The rest remained a blur, even if she tried her hardest to think about it. Which, in general, she tried not to do very often.

"Miyu, honey, it's time to go." Kanata limped out on his crutches with a smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll go pull the car around."

* * *

**Author's Note****: This one isn't super awesome and I'm not sure how satisfied I am with the ending, but it's the ending I decided on, so you guys are going to either have to tell me that you hate it too, or something along that capacity if you want it changed. Otherwise, I leave it! Anywhosel, I'm not going to tell you I'm working on something else, cuz every time this happens and I get into a writing mood, I think I'm going to work on one of the series I have circulating and then I go…. "mmm… better not." So… yeah. We'll just play this one by ear. If you want something written bad enough, just pester me via messaging and or review. Apparently I'm easily guilted into work. Make me feel bad. **** Alrighty. That's it. Ta-ta~!**

**Best Wishes and Happy Reading! **


End file.
